


Dream Alone

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [3]
Category: Poems Poetry
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem. </p><p>I wrote this poem inspired by the song of Dreaming Alone by against the current ft taka from One Ok Rock. The song is amazing and beautiful. I really like the song a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Alone

Dream Alone  
There I lay  
in my   
slumber   
of dreams  
thinking  
to my  
thoughts  
digging   
in my   
mind   
wonder   
where I   
was taken   
from   
now here  
with   
arrows   
on me   
it seems   
I came   
through   
A border   
of two   
dreams   
fighting   
off   
not to   
let   
be   
alone   
for good  
here   
I Am   
dreaming alone  
in the  
Dream World   
minding my own  
business   
no need   
to bother  
I’m here  
all attack  
in my   
dream   
the sky   
is night  
stars around  
A big tree  
behind me  
with traps   
It seems   
so nice   
in this  
area   
of   
Unknown  
to be   
alone   
and dreaming  
by   
myself   
no one   
else   
around   
Here thinkin  
to my own  
not sharing  
the thoughts  
around  
just being   
Alone   
and dreaming  
on my own  
Me and my dreams  
All Alone  
In a part  
of a dream  
Dreaming Alone  
stuck here  
stab with arrows  
as the dreams  
keep going  
My eyes close  
in my body  
me   
wide awake   
Dream Alone   
In the   
DreamWorld  
Now   
there’s moments  
I dream   
for anything  
now   
A dream   
just being   
Alone  
while   
dreaming   
I   
Dream Alone


End file.
